


Divine Ecstasy

by brightnail



Series: Gods of Hockey [1]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Cup night 2017 - Sacrifices in times of victory





	Divine Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/gifts).



> Written for Batik who was curious about the 2017 cup night celebration, and in thanks for all her great comments!

They did it! They won back to back cups just like Mario and Jagr did. Sidney felt like his heart was a bird trapped inside his chest, a fluttering thing trying to break free. He couldn’t remember ever being happier in his life. He was startled when Gone wrapped him up in his strong arms, pulling him close to his chest and hiding Sidney’s face in Geno’s neck. Sidney continued to gasp for breath, even as he felt tears welling in his eyes.

What was wrong with him?

“Shhhhh,” Geno rumbled softly, “Coming down from adrenalin high. Just lean on me and tune out rest.” For once, Sidney did as he was told, letting Geno take a seat and pulled Sid into his lap. It was just the guys in the room now, the wives and families having split off just an hour ago. The team was divided between a series of rooms, mostly connected by several oaken doors that still led to the central private bath chamber. These were ritual rooms, and Sidney knew his duty to his team.

“It’s time to thank the gods, Mario and the Great One for our win.” Sidney said. He lifted his face from Geno’s neck and met the guy’s eyes, unflinching. “Since I’m the captain, I’ll be the icon, just like last year. Anyone under the age of 21 cannot come,” there were groans of disappointment from some of the younger guys. “Also,” Sidney continue, “If you aren’t able to pass a breathalyzer, you aren’t coming.” This sent off more grumbling from guys that felt that the rules unfair.

“We run a clean worship ritual here guys, nothing that would bring shame to our gods or our… Sacrifice.” Sidney’s cheeks blushed bright red at the word sacrifice. That was him. He was the sacrifice.

“Aw, and look how well he plays the sweet little virgin sacrifice too!” Flower said, trying to pinch one of his red cheeks, because Flower was absolutely the worst!

“And Flower goes last,” Sidney degreed, slumbing down only a little self consciously after he stood from Geno’s lap and removed his clothes. He didn’t meet any of the other’s eyes as he stepped into the warm water of the pool. He could head scrambling behind him as other’s lost their clothes and joined him in the pool.

The HBK line came to Sid first, Phil’s thick hands gripping his thighs, while Carl Hagelin just made himself comfortable be sliding around behind Sid, resting Sidney’s back against his stomach. Sidney just let him. He was the sacrifice tonight, he would let them dictate what to do with his body.

“Don’t worry there Sid,” Bonino rumbled to him, “We are going to take such good care of you. And they did, repeatedly, until Sid felt like he could hardly more.

Then it was the D men’s turn to make their sacrifice. Where Phil had been all deft hands and light stokes, Tanger and Kuni, Ollie and Coler were all aggressive demands, physically moving Sidney’s body into a shape that they wanted it in before wringing pleasure from Sidney’s body so intensely he felt like he was floating.

The next few were a blur, just more beloved teammates, more pleasure, and Sidney’s mind gone in a pleasant fog. He wasn’t bought back unit Geno’s face was in front of him again.

“Doing so well, baby.” Geno crooned at him. “Being so good for team. Ready for last one and to send off blessing?

Sidney tried to refocus and nod his head. He could do this. And Geno was here with him. He _would_ do this.

Sidney was so well prepared by then that Geno’s cock slid easily into him. It felt like coming home. Geno gathered him in close and rocked into him gently, all while whispering words of love and encouragement to him in Russian. In Sidney’s mind, he prayed the words he wanted Mario and the Great One to hear, ‘ _This is for you!_ ’ he called out, _‘Thank you for see our team through to victor! This is for you.’_

Sidney felt a surge of warmth in his chest and knew that the message had been received.

The love making and sacrifice may have been for Mario and the Great One. But the afterglow cuddling?

That was all for Sidney and Geno.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Divine Ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698344) by [brightnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail)




End file.
